The Fall of Thessia
by Rachni Queen13
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, post Thessia mission, Femshep/Liara pairing, my first fanfiction.


**This is the first fic I have ever written so please feel free to comment with your loving/hating words ;) My reason behind this it was horrible seeing Liara in pieces after Thessia and not really being able to help her. So this is my adaptation of how I think it should have gone down after.**

Specialist Traynor glanced up from her console to see Shepard bent over her own, holding her head in her strong calloused hands. After giving her well rounded backside a quick stare, she addressed her commander with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Are you all right commander?"

Letting out a loud sigh, the spectre pushed herself up and headed towards the elevator.

"No. But that's not what I'm worried about."

During the slow, steady descent to deck 3, Shepard stood with her forehead resting against the cold surface of the elevator wall.

_Those bastards are going to pay for every second my girl hurts. _

Startled by the sudden opening of the doors, the human stepped out in front of the memorial wall to find Tali stood talking to what sounded like Garrus over her comm.

"She went straight to her cabin, I don't know what to do.."

"What's happening?"

"Oh Shepard, It's ah, it's Liara, we're worried about her, she just.."

"I'm on my way to talk to her now."

"Good, we didn't know what to say, she really needs you right now Shepard."

"I know, thanks Tali."

After resting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, the commander made her way to Liara's room.

Standing by the array of terminals and firmly telling Glyph to go away, Shepard waited patiently for the asari to finish talking to EDI before making her way to the foot of the bed.

"Liara…"

The asari looked up, her soft blue skin wet with tears, "Shepard how did this happen? Was I so busy with the Catalyst that I ignored my own people?"

"You'd never do that Liara" The human replied struggling to speak against her own hoarse throat.

"They're dying by the millions! I told those people on Thessia we'd save them! How many Asari died because I demanded their help?"

"None." Shepard reached across the bed to place a hand on Liara's leg. "You haven't got a damn thing to feel guilty about, there's still time, we haven't lost the Asari yet."

Liara let out a quiet sniff before collapsing onto a pillow.

"Hey, hey, come here." The human crawled across the bed, flipped herself onto her back and gently pulled her bondmate onto her chest.

Liara threw an arm around her lover's stomach and quietly sobbed into the soft material of her military shirt. "Shepard….I….just…" She stammered between gasps of air.

"It's okay, I'm here, we'll fix this, I promise." Gently stroking the ridges on her crest and placing a kiss on her temple, she closed her eyes before continuing. "If there was anything in the world that I wanted Liara, it was for you to never have to see something like that. I don't know if I should even say this, but it hurts more to see you like this than it did to see Earth in that state. I won't stop until I stop _them _from causing this much damn pain."

Taking one deep inhale, savouring Shepard's smell, Liara weekly lifted her head to look into powerfully intense green eyes, feeling the warmth of compassion and love wash over her. "Now there's my beautiful girl." Shepard began kissing away her tears, then her nose which she was pleased to notice made Liara smile slightly, then moved forward to rest their foreheads together.

"I suppose all those little blue children will need a strong mother to match their father."

With still closed eyes, Shepard let out a soft laugh, before her face became serious, eyes staring into Liara's pools of blue. "You're the strongest person I've ever known Li, hell with a mother who's the

Shadow Broker, those kids are going to be the most protected in the galaxy."

"Ha, and with a father who has such a way with words, maybe they'll become renowned diplomats."

"Not funny."

"I disagree." Liara quipped with a smirk.

"Of course you do." Shepard laughed, shaking her head. "It's good to see you smiling though."

"How could I not, you make me feel so safe Shepard. I believe in you and so does everyone else, if there's one person who can do this, it's you."

"Well I do know how mad you'd be if I didn't." The human laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yes and you definitely don't want that.." Liara purred, closing the short gap between them and pressing her lips against her bondmate's.

After relishing the taste of her lover's mouth, Shepard broke the kiss long enough to whisper "no argument there" before again capturing Liara's lips with her own, knowing there's nowhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
